A Touch of Frost
A Touch of Frost is the twenty-seventh case of World Edition, as well as the fifth case to take place in South America. Plot After Gracier Grey started rapidly melting, the GLA had to come to Chile. However, the team found a climate change activist Efrain Berganza murdered. The team raced against time to solve the case before Glacier Grey disappeared, and incriminated Simon Alcabu, the CEO of the CRUSH! company for the murder. Simon admitted to the murder, believing climate change to be a hoax started by environmentalists to crush down companies. Once Efrain filed a case on Simon for his company not following the environmental regulations, a move that could have destroyed his career, he killed Efrain. Judge Robertson was appalled and sentenced Simon to life in prison. After the trial, Jordan partnered up with the player to see what was the reason behind Gracier Grey melting. The team found a device that could change temperature of the surroundings. Jordan determined that it was a faulty version, and probably came from a prototype of the real KALA machine. Jordan felt that the only person that could fix it was Lucas Mancebo. Mancebo said he could have fixed that, but he needed a specific part of machinery that he spotted Yesenia Munoz collecting. Yesenia todl the team he lost it near the lake. The team found the part, however, the player also found a specific arrangement of stones which per Haider was an encrypted message to Ezequiel Gaos, telling him to come to Antartica, where the plan begun. Meanwhile, Sumiko came to the team telling that Antonio had just left the headquarters and went in the direction of the ice factory and wanted the team to see if he was okay. The duo found his resignation letter. Antonio appeared and explained that he wanted to leave the team to spend more time with Natasha Cruz. The team requested Natasha to persuade Antonio to stay. Later, using the machine, when Glacier Grey was fully restored and Antonio took back his resignation, Chief Shoko directed the team to Antarctica. Stats Victim *'Efrain Berganza' (Found dead at Glacier Grey) Murder Weapon *'Ice Pick' Killer *'Simon Alcabu' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats Asado *The suspect has been to Rapa Nui *The suspect collects artefacts Appearance * The suspect wears a beanie Profile *The suspect has been to Rapa Nui *The suspect collects artefacts Profile *The suspect eats Asado Appearance * The suspect wears a beanie Profile *The suspect eats Asado *The suspect has been to Rapa Nui *The suspect collects artefacts Appearance * The suspect wears a beanie Profile *The suspect eats Asado *The suspect has been to Rapa Nui *The suspect collects artefacts Killer's Profile * The killer eats Asado. * The killer has been to Rapa Nui. * The killer collects artefacts. * The killer wears a beanie. * The killer's blood type is AB+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Melting Glacier (Clues: Victim's Body, Ice Pick Handle, Locked Mobile) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Ice Pick; Attribute: The killer eats Asado) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Buzzer Messages) * Talk to Jenny Ripley about her endorsement of the victim. (Prerequisite: Mobile unlocked) * Examine Ice Pick Handle (Result: CRUSH! Logo; New Suspect: Simon Alcabu) * Talk to Simon Alcabu about his ties to the investigation. (Prerequisite: CRUSH! Logo identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ice Factory) * Investigate Ice Factory (Clues: Pile of Tools; Torn Paper) * Examine Pile of Tools (Result: Mud) * Analyze Mud (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Rapa Nui) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Handwriting) * Examine Handwriting (Result: Alexa's handwriting; New Suspect: Alexa Beldad) * Talk to Alexa Beldad about her anti-Alcabu protests. (Prerequisite: Alexa's handwriting identified) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Lake (Clues: Environmental Flyer, Torn Photo, Purse) * Examine Environmental Flyer (Result: Yesenia's name; New Suspect: Yesenia Munoz) * Talk to Yesenia about the victim. (Prerequisite: Yesenia's Name unraveled) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Scientist) * Examine Scientist (Result: Lucas Mancebo; New Suspect: Lucas Mancebo) * Talk to Lucas about his photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Lucas Mancebo identified) * Examine Purse (Result: Victim's Disfigured Photo) * Analyze Victim's Disfigured Photo (12:00:00) * Talk to Jenny about disfiguring the victim's photo. (Prerequisite: Disfigured Photo Analyzed) * Investigate Ice Factory (Clues: Faded Letter, Chessboard) * Examine Faded Letter (Result: Alexa's Letter) * Talk to Alexa about the letter he sent to the victim. (Prerequsiite: Alexa's Letter unraveled) * Examine Chessboard (Result: Strange Chess Piece) * Analyze Strange Chess Piece (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects Artefacts) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Glacier Cavity (Clues: Locked Tablet, Snow Pile, Hiking Stick) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Headline) * Talk to Simon about the victim filing a case against him. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) * Examine Snow Pile (Result: Torn Card) * Examine Torn Card (Result: Lucas's Card) * Talk to Lucas about his card at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Lucas's Card restored) * Examine Hicking Stick (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (09:00:00) * Talk to Yesenia about being at the crime scene at the time of murder. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) * Investigate Camp (Clues: Bloody Scarf, Travel Bag) * Examine Bloody Scarf (Result: FIbers) * Analyze Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a beanie) * Examine Travel Bag (Result: Maoi Statues) * Analyze Maoi Statues (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB+) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (5/6). (No stars) Keep a Weather Eye on the Horizon (5/6) * Investigate Melting Glacier (Clue: Metal Pieces) * Examine Metal Pieces (Strange Device) * Analyze Strange Device (03:00:00) * Talk to Lucas Mancebo about the device. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed) * Ask Yesenia for help regarding the device. (Prerequisite: Talk to Lucas) * Investigate Lake (Clue: Stones, Machine Part) * Analyze Stones (06:00:00) * See what Sumiko wants. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Ice Factory (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Resignation Letter) * Talk to Antonio about his resignation. (Prerequisite: Resignation Letter unraveled) * See if Natasha can convince Antonio to stay. (Prerequisite: Talk to Antonio) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:South America (Alex)